Kidnapped
by gogurt-froma-gogurt-tree
Summary: What if Fitz had never looked past Sophie's eyes? What if Sophie had stayed in the Forbidden Cities, never knowing she was an elf?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my friends! This is a story I have been thinking about writing for a bit, and I am sorry I cannot publish more right now :( I will try to update as soon as is possible. I hope you enjoy!**_

Sophie sighed. The field trip to the museum yesterday had been just as boring as every other day in her life as a 12-year-old high school senior. Except for that boy…

 _His teal eyes widened when he saw her. He quickly walked right up to her and held up a newspaper. "Is this you?" he asked._

 _Sophie groaned._ Not that article again. _"Yes, that is me."_

 _His eyes found hers, and he visibly relaxed. "Well it was nice meeting you, Sophie" He turned and walked away, muttering something about brown eyes and looking for twelve years._

 _Sophie shook her head and walked back to join the rest of her class._

 _Later that night, she was thinking back over the exchange and realized something very odd about that boy…_

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Sophie blinked awake, disoriented and groggy. _Where am I?_ she wondered. _What happened?_

The last thing she remembered happening was walking home from her astrophysics class. Someone, or something, had hit her head, knocking her out. She seemed to be in a room in a large bed. Her hands were neither bound and her mouth was not gagged. She swung herself off the bed, going to look around the sparsely decorated room.

"Well, well, well. Sleeping Beauty awakes!" a loud voice boomed from the doorway. "My name is Grady, and I am your new father!" his voice was enthusiastic, and he seemed pleased to see her. Something was… _off_ about him though.

"Wha-what? You're not my father!" Sophie shook her head, confused. "My father is- he lives in San Diego. With me, and my mom, and my little sister. Why am I here? I need to go home, my parents will be worried-," she scrambled to the door, trying to get around Grady.

"I'm sorry," Grady told her, a smile still fixed on his handsome features. "You won't be going anywhere. This is your home now, and we are your parents. You will love it so much, you will no longer want to leave. This is, after all, where you belong."

 _Where you belong._ Those last words seemed to echo around her head. What did he mean?

"What do you mean, where I belong? Who are you? Why are you wearing a cape? Where am I?"

"You are at home Sophie. I am your father, and Edaline here is your mother," he gestured to a beautiful woman with turquoise eyes. "You will be a very happy elf here Sophie."

Sophie realized what was different about him. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to take in what he had said and what she had just realized.

"I can't hear your thoughts!" she scrambled back from him. "Why? You're the only one that's happened to, ever! Except… Never mind. And what?! An elf? What are you talking about? I am _human_!"

Grady grinned. "If you come with me, I will explain everything," he promised.

Sophie knew she had no other choice, so she took Grady's offered hand and followed him out the door.

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 1! Again, I am sorry it's so short. Please follow and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! (2 months!) Here is chapter 2!**

* * *

"You, Sophie Ruewen, are an elf. And our daughter. We have taken you from that disgusting human home to here. Our home. You will learn to love it, and us." Grady smiled, clearly believing what he was saying.

Sophie swallowed. She was a what now? She eyed Grady. He and Edaline almost looked like models. Were they actually elves? Or were they just delusional? The latter seemed more likely. She decided to try to read Grady's mind. She cast out her consciousness, searching for his thoughts.

 _Woah_. Grady's thoughts were a jumbled mess. All she could discern was the words, _Jolie, Jolie, Jolie. She will be Jolie._

"Who's Jolie?" Sophie asked without thinking.

Grady's eyes widened in rage. "Did you just-? NO! THAT IS NOT ALLOWED!" He reached out and grabbed Sophie by her hair pulling her head painfully towards him. "You must _never_ do that again! Do you understand me?!"

Sophie nodded, her head fuzzy with pain. "Yes," she gasped. "Never again."

"Excellent." Grady replied, that strange smile on his face again. Sophie dared to look at the beautiful woman, Edaline. She wore a blank face, no reactions.

"Now, Jol-, er, Sophie," Grady said. "We have a few rules that you need to follow. Keep in mind, these are all for your own safety. First, you will never go anywhere. You cannot go outside and you cannot use the Leapmaster. You will stay in your room unless one of us escorts you to the kitchen or dining room. There is a bathroom attached to your room. You may use it twice a day. And the final rule is NO TELEPATHY. You will not read anyone's mind whatsoever. Are we clear?"

Sophie nodded, her head racing with questions. _Who are these people? Why did they take me? Who's Jolie? How can I escape?_

* * *

Days…weeks…maybe even months passed. Sophie had long since accepted that she was an elf, and that nothing she thought she knew about the world was true. She had attempted to read Grady's mind a few more times, and each time she didn't get very far before he felt her and used his power on her to make her stop, sometimes injuring Sophie in the process. Grady was- unstable, that was certain. He could be so gentle with Edaline but the next moment pushing Sophie out of the way and yelling how she needed to be better, more like Jolie. She still didn't know the extent of his power, only that he could make her do _anything_. She tried to read Edaline's mind once, but there was _nothing_ there. Her mind was so blank that Sophie might have suspected Edaline was a Telepath and was blocking her, but Grady had proudly introduced his wife as a Conjurer, whatever that was. Grady had also put a strange bracelet around her wrist, muttering about keeping her safe.

Even though all that time had passed, Sophie had not yet lost hope of escape. She noticed that Grady often left the house by using a wand-like device that he called a pathfinder. She wondered if she could use that to escape. Usually Grady used a clear crystal, but occasionally he used a blue crystal. Sophie decided that if she ever tried to escape with the wand thing, she would use the blue crystal.

* * *

"Sophie," an ethereal voice murmured. "Sophie, wake up."

The voice was delicate but rough, almost as if it had not been used for a long while. Sophie opened her eyes to see a beautiful face staring at her. _Edaline._

"Sophie. You must come with me _now_. It is imperative that you stay silent. Grady could hear you. Nod if you understand."

Sophie nodded, her head fuzzy with sleep. What was Edaline doing?

Edaline ushered Sophie out of her bedroom and out of the house. "Sophie, take this." She handed Sophie what looked like- was that a credit card? "I am sending you back to where you came from. This is linked to my birth fund, and it has more money than you could ever spend on it. My brother-in-law set it up for me. Your new name is Alya Freeman. You are in your second year at San Francisco State University. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think so but- why are you doing this?" Sophie questioned.

Edaline smiled sadly. "My husband has not been himself since Jo- our daughter died. He has become obsessed with replacing her and once he heard about a girl raised by humans, well. He decided to take you here and keep you. I disagreed with this, so I am helping you escape. Take this crystal and go. Go now."

Sophie took the blue crystal without a word and raised it to the light of the dawn, recalling how she had seen Grady use his crystals. She glittered away, watching Edaline smile at her and wondering what would happen next.

* * *

 **Yay! Thank you to lovekotlc, Little Strawberry fruit, and** **Madame-rants-alot for reviewing Chapter 1. Please review!**


End file.
